diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Runenmagie/Arkanistenzauber
Runenmysterien: Arkanisten Zauber More Magic & Mayhem, S. 7 :*'Stufe 0 Zauber' :**'Mal: detect magic:' Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. :**'Mal: read magic:' You may read scrolls and spellbooks. :**'Mal: resistance:' Subject gains +1 on saving throws. :**'Siegel: ghost sound:' Creates figment sounds. :**'Siegel: silent image:' Creates minor illusion of your design. #'Stufe 1 Zauber' ##'Mal: charm person:' Makes one person your friend. ##'Mal: comprehend languages:' You understand all spoken and written languages ##'Mal: disguise self:' Changes your appearance. ##'Mal: mana shield:' You may choose to lose spell slots instead of hit points. ##'Mal: protection from evil:' +2 to AC and saves against evil creatures, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. ##'Mal: shadow meld:' Remaining motionless near shadows, you become invisible. ##'Glyphe: identify:' Determines properties of magic item. ##'Siegel: alarm:' Wards an area for 2 hours/level. #'Stufe 2 Zauber' ##'Mal: detect thoughts:' “listening” to surface thoughts. ##'Mal: invisibility:' Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks. ##'Mal: mirror image:' Creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4 +1 per three levels, max 8). ##'Mal: reduce person:' Humanoid creature halves in size. ##'Mal: resist energy:' Ignores first 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. ##'Mal: see invisibility:' Reveals invisible creatures or objects. ##'Mal: touch if idiocy:' Target takes 1d6 Int, Spt and Cha damage. #'Stufe 3 Zauber' ##'Mal:clairaudience/clairvoyance:' You hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. ##'Mal: dispel magic (targeted):' Cancels magical spells and effects. ##'Mal: gaseous form:' The subject and all its gear become insubstantial. ##'Mal: hold person:' Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. ##'Mal: nondetection:' Hides subject from divination, scrying. ##'Mal: suggestion:' Compels subject to follow stated course of action. ##'Mal:tongues:' You may speak any language. ##'Glpyhe: nondetection:' Hides subject from divination, scrying. ##'Siegel: dispel magic /area):' Cancels magical spells and effects. ##'Siegel: major image:' As silent image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. #'Stufe 4 Zauber' ##'Mal: charm monster:' Makes monster believe it is your ally. ##'Mal: confusion:' Targets behave oddly for 1 round/level. ##'Mal: dimension door:' Teleports you a short distance. ##'Mal: dimensional anchor:' Bars extradimensional movement. ##'Mal: geas (lesser):' Commands target (must be 7 HD or less). ##'Mal: invisibility (greater):' As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. ##'Mal: locate creature:' Indicates direction to familiar creature. ##'Mal: resilient sphere:' Globe of force traps a target creature without harm. ##'Mal: stoneskin:' Subject gains DR 10/adamantine. ##'Siegel: detect scrying:' You become aware of scrying attempts. ##'Siegel: globe of invulnerability (lesser):' Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. ##'Siegel: phantasmal killer:' Fearsome illusion kills target or deals 3d6 damage. ##'Siegel: redue person (mass):' Reduces several creatures. ##'Siegel: solid fog:' Heavy fog obscures sight and prevents movement. #'Stufe 5 Zauber' ##'Mal: break enchantment:' Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses and petrifi cation. ##'Mal: dismissal:' Forces a creature to return to native plane. ##'Mal: dominate person:' Controls humanoid telepathically. ##'Mal: hold monster:' As hold person, but any creature. ##'Mal: sending:' Transmits a short message over a great distance. ##'Mal: telepathic bond:' Allows allies to communicate through mental link. ##'Glyphe: passwall:' Creates a passage through wooden or stone walls. ##'Siegel: persisten image:' As major image, but no concentration required. ##'Siegel: wall of force:' Creates an invisible wall of force. #'Stufe 6 Zauber' ##'Mal: dispel magic(greater)(targeted):' As dispel magic, but +20 on check. ##'Mal: geas/quest:' As lesser geas, plus it affects any creature. ##'Mal: true seeing:' Lets you see all things as they really are. ##'Glyphe: legend lore:' Lets you learn tales about a person, place or thing. ##'Siegel: antimagic field:' Negates magic within 10 ft. ##'Siegel: dispel magic(greater)(area):' As dispel magic, but +20 on check. ##'Siegel: suggestion (mass):' As suggestion, plus one subject/ level. #'Stufe 7 Zauber' ##'Mal: insanity:' Maddens the target permanently. ##'Mal: scrying (greater):' As scrying, but faster and longer. ##'Mal: spell turning:' Refl ects 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster ##'Siegel: banishment:' Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. ##'Siegel: hold person (mass):' As hold person, but all within 30 ft. ##'Siegel: invisibility (mass):' As invisibility, but affects all in range. ##'Siegel: plane shift:' As many as 8 subjects travel to another plane. #'Stufe 8 Zauber' ##'Mal: demand:' As sending, plus you can send suggestion. ##'Mal: discern location:' Reveals exact location of creature or object. ##'Mal: protection from spell:' Confers +8 resistance bonus. ##'Siegel: telekinetic sphere:' As resilient sphere, but you move sphere telekinetically. * Arcanist spells not on the above lists cannot be cast as runes. Spells from other path lists cannot be turned into runes, either. Anmerkungen